


yes, my lady

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Master/Servant, Mild Power Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sub Blackwall, but it's more like noblewoman and loyal knight, but you can probably ignore it if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: “Thank you,” she says, because he’s been good and deserves to know it. “What reward will you have tonight?”Blackwall squirms slightly, blushing again under the heat of her stare. He’s never been good at asking for what he wants, but she’ll train it out of him sooner or later. “Could you... The toy, ma’am,” he finally says, voice hoarse.(In which it's finally confirmed that yes, Blackwall can throw it back.)





	yes, my lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PomoneCorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomoneCorse/gifts), [dusktilldamn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktilldamn/gifts).



> the title of this work was originally "blackwall throws it back" 
> 
> the inquisitor here has been left nameless & vague for your reading enjoyment, hence the multiple character tags. imagine whoever you want.

“Do you deserve it?” She clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth, staring down at where he kneels in front of her chair. Hesitantly, he settles his hands on her thighs. 

“Please,” he says, voice hoarse already. “Let me take care of you, my lady.” 

Always so polite, even when she’s denied him for a full week. She drops a scoop of the honey-scented salve one of the healers gave her onto her belly and nods, all the permission Blackwall needs to gently spread it between his hands and her skin. He works quietly, reverently, touching the curve of her stomach like he might break her so easily. His callouses drag over the silvery stretch marks that stripe the lower half of her belly before he cautiously—always waiting for a reprimand, for her to say no—drops his lips to her navel for a kiss. There’s a flutter of movement in reply to his touch, barely perceptible through her skin, and he smiles. 

“My lady.” His fingers pause over the edge of her shift, where she’s pulled it up under her breasts. 

“Go ahead,” she whispers encouragingly, lifting her arms to help him tug the shift off. She drops it to the floor and lets it remain there, something for her to deal with in the morning. She’ll get to tease him enough later that she doesn’t feel the need to now. Another scoop of salve is dropped onto her skin, and Blackwall patiently works it in. He keeps the pressure of his fingers as gentle as possible, mindful of how tender the pregnancy’s made her breasts lately. 

He’s blushing a soft shade of pink by the time he’s done and leaning in to kiss the top of her breast—he’s always been good at taking orders, always liked serving her in whatever ways she needed. She runs her fingers through his hair with a smile. “Can I...” Blackwall shifts on the cushion he’s kneeling on, flush deepening. 

“Use your words.” She keeps her tone light and playful. Blackwall’s been good so far, hasn’t earned a scolding. “If you want something, you just have to ask.” 

“Could you sit on my face, my lady?” He likes to play at being shy, avoiding her gaze, but she knows if she shifted forwards on the bed she’d see he’s tenting his braies.  _ Just happy to please, _ he’d said once, before they’d even tumbled into bed. 

She nods and eases her way back onto the bed, lets him kiss her inner thigh before he climbs up beside her, stretching out over the sheets. She settles over him, legs slung over his shoulders as she sits on his chest and runs a fingertip over the seam of his lips. He nips at her fingers, playful, and she laughs before she settles forwards, hands tangling in the linen bedclothes.

He’s good, knows what she likes by now: a slow patient lick, tongue soft against her at first and just exploring, exhaling a sigh like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than under her. Idly, she reaches down under the swell of her stomach, spreads herself for him. Such a good man: he takes the cue without her ever vocalizing it at all, dragging his tongue against the hood of her clit in hard little flickers. Blackwall reaches up slowly to the curve of her hip, fingers settling there with the barest grip, wordlessly asking for her permission again. 

“You can touch, it’s okay,” she breathes, exhaling on a sigh as he tightens his grip on her hips. Not hard enough to bruise, of course, not when she’s  _ delicate  _ like she is now. Blackwall makes a contented noise against her skin and presses a kiss under her clit, framing it in strokes of his tongue until she slides her hand behind his head and pulls him closer. 

Her thighs tense as she rocks against his mouth, her free hand going to her own nipple, rolling and pinching it between her fingers until she’s gasping. Blackwall’s happy just to lie there, working his tongue and lips against her as she grinds her clit against the softness of his tongue, so good for her.  _ Always so good for her.  _ She comes with a shiver, rising up on her knees and pulling away before the stimulation can become too much. 

With a soft laugh she stretches out beside him, brushing her cool fingertips over the slickness of his lips. “Thank you,” she says, because he’s been good and deserves to know it. “What reward will you have tonight?” 

Blackwall squirms slightly, blushing again under the heat of her stare. He’s never been good at asking for what he wants, but she’ll train it out of him sooner or later. “Could you... The toy, my lady,” he finally says, voice hoarse. She nods and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. Some days she’ll make him say in explicit, full sentences exactly what he wants, but that’s a game for another time, when she isn’t still enjoying the glow of a good orgasm. 

The toy was something she bought from a seller in Orlais who promised utmost discretion and the finest selection, a present she bestowed upon him after he gave the final blow to the Frostback that had been tormenting the Hinterlands.  _ A reward for my favorite and most loyal servant _ , she’d teased when she handed him the box. It wasn’t something she was familiar with, before he’d asked for it with downturned eyes and that little embarrassed smile, but it was another way to find pleasure (and one of his favorites). 

Without even needing her to say it, he’s leaning across to the drawer of her bedside table, finding the glass container of slick. He likes to work himself open for her, his knees slung over her hips and her lips pressing lazy kisses over his neck. “You’ve been so good for me,” she murmurs against his skin. “Done so well, taken good care of me, haven’t you?” She drops a hand to his cock, giving it a slow stroke and reveling in the little whimper he gives. “You’d slay every high dragon in Thedas for me if I asked, wouldn’t you? Just to be good for me.” 

“Yes my lady,” he hisses, jerking into her hand with a stuttering of his hips. “Anything you asked, my lady.” Blackwall’s expression creases as he works another finger into himself, catching his lip between his teeth. He likes this part, she knows, enjoys the anticipation of what’s to come almost as much as he enjoys touching himself for her. She gives him another stroke, a small reward in its own right, as she reaches to his side for where she’d set the toy earlier on a washing-cloth, in preparation for their play tonight. 

“If you want it...” She arches her back a little, as much as the heaviness of her belly will allow. He nods and swallows like his mouth has gone dry, obediently wiping his fingers free of excess slick on the cloth and grabbing the toy. It takes a few moments of fumbling before the straps are secured around her hips, but once he’s finally done Blackwall presses a kiss to the base of toy’s shaft and mouths his way to its tip. He works a generous amount of slick around it, working his fist over the toy like it’s a real cock, lips parted slightly like he wants to suck it. She hums appreciatively, feeling her cunt throb at the sight. “How would you like it?” 

Blackwall blushes again, sitting up on his heels. “If you could... just sit back, and let me.” With a nod she leans back on the headboard, one hand fisting the base of the toy in its harness, holding it steady as he turns over, back to her, and slowly starts easing the head of the toy into himself. 

She brushes her free hand over his back, tracing the rough lines of old scars, cooing soft encouragement as he finally bottoms out with a gasp. “Look how good you are for me,” she whispers, the hand at the toy’s base stroking around where he’s opened so beautifully around the toy. “Take it so well, don’t you? So good.” He shivers, starting to ride her in earnest, flush travelling the back of his neck, and she presses soft kisses over it, tasting remnants of sweat and his soap, the expensive leather of his armor. 

“Talk... to me, my lady,” he gasps, his hands curled into tights fists on the tops of his thighs. “Please,” he adds, because she’s always been strict about using manners. 

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” she murmurs, dragging her fingertips over his hips, around to his waist, to the dark trail of his hair down his stomach. “Happy to be in my bed, happy to be fighting on the field under my banner. My favorite soldier. Handsome, strong.” She pauses her fingers right above the base of his cock, feels his breath catch in his throat. “So sensitive for me. All worked up.” 

He likes it, little noises escaping his throat as he grinds back on her toy. His cock twitches when she cups her hand over it for a moment, just enough to tease. Blackwall could come just like this, no other touch necessary, just working himself back on the cock with her hands running over his skin—he’s done it before, face red and overstimulated tears in his eyes as he told her how good it was, how much he liked her new toy.  

“I should keep you here like this. Have you keep my bed warm, ready whenever I want you.” She reaches up slowly, dragging the blunt edges of her fingernails across his chest. “Keep you on edge all the time.” A quick pinch at his nipple earns her a broken-off groan, so she does it again. Her other hand stays at the soft skin where his hips meet his cock, tracing small circles. He must be painfully hard by now, after a long week of nothing. “Just the way I like you. Was it hard to not touch yourself while you were out there, fighting for me?” 

“Your...” Blackwall takes a deep breath, his pace slowing. “Your letters made it difficult. Reading them, and not touching...” He gasps as she gives him another slow stroke, thumb tracing over the tip of his cock. She smiles. The letters had been another tease of hers, describing how she’d brought herself off again and again on those cold nights he’d been absent from her bed. His hips twitch into her touch before driving down onto the toy, rhythm picking up. “But I was good. I didn’t touch.” 

“You were,” she says. “You were so good. You want me to touch you again?” She pauses with her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, listens to the heaviness of his breathing. He’s close now, fingers digging into the tops of his own thighs. He’s too distracted to notice her reaching away for a moment to slick her hand for him, barely even notices she’s moved much at all. 

“Yes, please, my lady,” Blackwall gasps. She acquiesces with a smile, grip circling him a little tighter as she strokes him in earnest now. No more teasing. He’s been so good, after all. His pace changes, going quick and losing all semblance of rhythm until he’s just grinding back on the toy, fucking into her fist. “May I...” His voice breaks. 

“You want to come?” She slows her pace, lets him catch his breath again. 

“Yes, my lady, may I?” So good. Perfect, really. He shivers against her. “Please, my lady.” He’d deny himself  if she said no, bite back his orgasm. 

But she’s feeling kind, not cruel, and he’s earned it, so she kisses his jaw and holds her fist still so he can fuck into it, slick easing the way. “Alright,” she whispers. “You can come.” 

He’s a mess, like he always is, a few tears overflowing from his eyes from how overwhelming it can get, pleasure so intense it almost borders pain. He twitches and shakes apart, spilling into her hand with a low, choking noise that she’d like to commit to memory sometime. 

It takes Blackwall a moment to starting coming back to himself, so she presses little kisses all over his shoulder until he’s ready to move of his own volition. With a grimace he slides off the toy and rolls over flat on his back onto the bed, passing her the towel. She wipes her hand before she wipes the toy off, sliding it off her hips. “You alright, Thom?” she asks quietly, setting the toy on her bedside table. The toy would wait until morning, but Blackwall needed her now. 

He nods, smiling up a her, a little sex-dazed. Blackwall tugs her down, into his arms, and she goes without a protest, head nestled on his shoulder. “I’m always alright, you know that.” 

“Still nice to hear it.” She strokes her fingers through his hair. “You really were so good, you know. My beautiful man.” 

“Anything you say, my lady,” he murmurs. “Anything you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> why is the blackwall romance card so goddamn horny? 
> 
> [coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/clstarling/) | [my blog](http://officialclaricestarling.tumblr.com) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/gabiibanescu)


End file.
